Bonded Secrets
by megagirl44
Summary: Things get more interesting as Scott's baby cousin Bella comes to town. The two cousins both have a past of secrets that they haven't fully shared with the other. The longer Bella stays, the more both of their secrets are threatened to come out. Especially when Bella gets introduced to THE Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter! I really hope you like it and will review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

I looked from suitcase to suitcase, unsure if I packed too much or too little. I was so into my thoughts, I jumped when I heard my phone ringing. I dashed to my bed to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella! Hey, so I'm just calling to clarify that your flight will land here at 10am tomorrow right?" the female voice responded back.

"Oh, hey Auntie Melissa! Yes that's right. Are you sure you're okay with me living with you? I mean I can find my own place," I said worried that I'd be in the way.

"Nonsense! Seriously I'm really glad that there's going to be another girl in the house. We outnumber Scott," she said jokingly.

I laughed at the thought. "Alright then. I'll see you soon," I said as we hung up. Oh Aunt Melissa, ever the joker. I smiled at the thought of my intermediate family-the McCalls. Melissa was my dad's sister, and she had a son named Scott that was the same age as me, though he was a few months older than me. When we were younger, Dad would bring me there to Beacon Hills, CA to see them over the summer or they would come up to Forks. We had a lot of fun those summers. Scott and I were like siblings; he was my best friend and protector. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

I sighed as I put away the rest of my stuff in my suitcases. I sat on the bed and felt something hard beneath me. I looked down to see the brown box of photos and mementos that my ex boyfriend had left me. I picked up my favorite photo us together. I was on his back wearing his baseball hat while we smiled at the camera, eyes gleaming with happiness. I smiled sadly at it.

I missed my ex and his family of vegetarian vampires. An accident had happened when I had gotten a paper cut at his house and one of his brothers, Jasper, had attacked me. After that, Edward became distance and had soon left promising to never return or leave anything behind, as I wasn't good enough for him. Funny though, because it seemed he did leave photos of us under my bed. When I first found it, it was hard to look at them again but it made me happy because I finally knew that he did love me once upon a time.

It was so hard to continue on with life after he left. I mean I had already dreamed of my future being with him and his family as vampire. It took a few months to finally get back on my feet. I couldn't have done without my werewolf friends from La Push and my best human friend Angela. They helped me heal, and never abandon me in my time of need. I smiled at the thought of them, knowing I would miss them so much.

I turned to my left to look at myself in the mirror. Not just my life had changed, but my physical looks had too. I had not eaten a lot during my depression stage, so it seemed I had shrunken a few inches bringing from 5'4 to 5'2. I frowned at that as if I wasn't short enough before. I had grown as months went. I had slight curves in all the right places, and my hair fell softly in dark chocolate curls that ended to the edge of my waist. I also had a wardrobe change too when I reshaped my whole closet by getting fashionable clothes and still being comfortable in them. I smiled at my reflection, never had I felt so pretty until now. Edward leaving was a hard change, but I think it was a change I truly did need. Just like how I thought this move would be too.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call out for me from downstairs.

"Coming Dad!" I yelled back. I made my way down the stairs; my eyebrows furrowing as it was so dark. "Dad?" I timidly called out.

Suddenly the lights flashed on, and shouts of surprise were all I heard. I blinked and smiled as I saw all my friends here with balloons and food all around. "Oh guys, you didn't have to do this." I said as I took the last step of the stairs.

"We wanted to Bells," Charlie said as he walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a big squeeze. "I'm going to miss so much Bells, but I'm happy that you're moving on."

When he released me, I pecked his cheek lightly. "I'm going to miss you too Dad."

"Okay enough love. It's time to party," I heard Paul bellowed.

For the rest of the nights I bonded with my friends. We mostly laughed as time went by, but there was some crying that occurred. We hung out all night it seemed because soon enough it was already 6:30am. "Ok guys. We have to bring Bella to the airport." Charlie announced. I knew he was trying to hide his sadness, but I could still here it in his voice.

The pack tagged along driving behind Charlie. Finally we were at the airport, and it was time to say goodbye. "I'll miss you and I love you Dad. Please don't burn the house down." I said as I hugged him.

"Quiet Bells. I love you too honey. Be safe." He said. I nodded back sadly at him.

I turned to the pack, and my eyes found Angela's gaze first as I saw her leaning on her imprint (my best friend) Jacob Black. "Come here Ange." I said as I opened my arms to her. She jumped into them.

"Be safe. Don't forget to keep in touch, or I swear I will go over there and drag you back," she said. I laughed as I saw how serious she looked.

"I promise." I said goodbye to the rest of the pack, making sure they would all be okay until finally there was only one more person I had to say goodbye too. I turned around to see Jake looking at me with a sad gaze.

"Hey come on now. You act like you won't see me again. Trust me you'll have to do a lot harder than me moving a way to get rid of me Jacob Black," I said trying to lighten the mood. It worked as he started laughing.

Suddenly I was in his arms as squeezed the life out of me. I gasped trying to find air. "Can't….Breathe!" He chuckled as he let me down.

"I love you honey. Be safe," he said as he pressed a kiss on my forehead. I gave him a big smile as I nodded. I looked at everyone's face burning it to memory before turning around to head toward my plane wondering what Beacon Hills would bring me.

**Scott POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned as I blindly tried to shut off my alarm. When I couldn't find it, I reluctantly got up with a groan of frustration. I finally stopped the stupid sound, and got ready for school. I looked at the place on my stomach to see a very faint light pink scar from the stab wound Allison's grandfather gave me last night. I frowned remembering the pain, and lightly touched it. At least it won't a scar by tonight I thought. Honestly, it was one of the only perks I found at being a werewolf was the fast healing ability. Without it I would be dead right now.

I got dressed and hurriedly got a pop tart as I heard Stiles jeep park in front of my house. "Scott! Dude what happened last night? I tried calling you after the whole pool thing, but you never answered."

I then started to explain everything about what happened at the hospital with Gerard. "Whoa," was all Stiles said before he started laughing. "You sure know how to pick a girl Scott." I rolled my eyes and just continued to eat my pop tart in silence as we made our way to school. I don't know what why, but I had a feeling that school's is about to get a lot more interesting.

My first two classes went by quickly and the teachers didn't give me a hard time since Spanish and English were the only two classes I wasn't failing in. I frowned as I remembered my mom reprehending me about my grades. I hated disappointing her, but there was just no time after all that has happened. But I knew that I would need a tutor soon if I wanted to pass junior year.

I felt a pair of arms around me that made me jump. "Hey," I heard Allison say. I smiled back at her.

"Ready for chem?" Allison asked as we walked hand in hand. I rolled my eyes and snorted. If there was a teacher that loathed me then it was Mr. Harris. "So did you hear?" She said mischievously.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Apparently there's a rumor about a new student here? I was just wondering if you saw him or her."

A new student. Huh, hopefully it's someone normal that won't have any hunter abilities or even better non-mythical ones. "Nope, sorry haven't seen any new face," I said as we took our seats.

"Maybe Mr. Harris will let me sit next to you instead of in front of you to help you out after he moved Stiles across from you." Allison said with her pretty dimpled smile.

I felt my own lips turn up. "Maybe." We smiled at each other, and again her beauty struck me. I don't know how she's with still me after all that has happened, but I can't say I'm not glad. She turned around after Mr. Harris came through the door wearing a mean expression. I shot a look to Stiles and we both just rolled our eyes.

"Alright class, before you fall asleep as I teach I have an announcement to make. It seems we have a new student in our class. Ms. Swan if you will join us."

I shot a look to Stiles and we were both shocked at the name. No please don't tell me it's her. I did not want her involved in _any _of this. Sadly, as if the universe wasn't already against me, my beautiful little cousin walked in. I heard a lot of guys talking about getting at her and I even heard Stiles let out a whistle; I glared and let out a small snarl to him. He shot me an apologetic glance.

"If you can introduce yourself," Mr. Harris said.

"Hello," she said shyly in that soft bell-like voice of hers.

Now don't get me wrong, I could never see Bella as anything but a little sister. It just sucks because I know I wasn't blind. I know they saw her angelic beauty like I did. But it was beauty that affected way differently then it did me. Ugh I mentally groaned. Why couldn't she have been ugly I thought to myself as I cringed at the thought of all the guys trying to get at her.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She finished saying.

"Well then Ms. Swan why don't you take a seat next to McCall over there. Maybe you can help boost his grade in here," he said snidely at the end.

I saw her face turn into a frown before she cleared it of any emotions as she made her way over here. She took the sit next to mine, and she turned at me with her classic dimpled smile. "Surprised?" she said mischievously.

I gave her a grin of my own. "Trust me. I'm surprised."

She narrowed her eyes at me curiously. "In a good or bad way?" she said worried for it to be the latter.

My irritation at the guys flew away as I felt my face soften. I took her hand gently and gave it a small squeeze. "Good way. Always in a good way." And it was. Though I hate all the danger she could get in from being here, I really am glad she's here. She was the baby sibling I always wanted. One of the people I could trust anything with. I haven't seen her in awhile, and I'm glad that I could get the chance to have her to myself again. Now all I had to figure out was a way where she didn't find out about anything that was going on.

We didn't really talk after that since I had to actually pay attention. Finally the bell rang and as I turned to get up, Stiles was in front of me. "Geez Stiles calm down," I said. But he wasn't paying attention to me he just kept looking at Bella. I finally gave him a light punch because he was staring for a bit too long. "Quit it," I growled at him.

Suddenly he blinked and blushed when he realized what he was doing. I heard Bella giggle behind me. "Sorry man," he said before turning his attention back to Bella. "Look at you. Little Tinkerbella all grown up, but I see you still haven't found that growth spurt."

She glared back him, but I could tell she wasn't that mad. "Shut up Stiles. I still you haven't changed. Ever the joker." She walked past me to give him a hug. "I'm glad though. I've missed you Stiles."

"Well who wouldn't miss me? I mean look at me," he said arrogantly as he gave her the hug back.

"Hey, that's not fair. I didn't even get my hug yet," I said pouting slightly.

**Bella POV**

I laughed as I saw Scott's pout. Same old Scott. Still a kid at heart. I smiled as I got an idea. Before he even realized it, I jumped on him wrapping my arms and legs around him. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "Missed you Scotty."

I felt him kiss my forehead before pulling tighter into him. "Missed you too Bellsie."

"As much as I hate to break this touchy reunion, can we go get some lunch? I'm starving," Stiles said as we broke apart. As I made a move to walk out the classroom, I felt arm tug at me.

"Hey, I thought we were going to the cafeteria," I said puzzled. I looked to Scott who was holding my wrist tightly, but still soft enough so that it wouldn't hurt. "What are you doing-" I stopped as I realized what he was looking at. I stayed quiet as I watched him observe my scar.

He traced it slightly before glaring back at me. "What the hell is this Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one! Enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell is this Bella?" Crap I thought to myself. I tried to think of an excuse before my eye caught the time. 12:30. Saved by the bell…or time in this situation.

"Scott, it's nothing." I said calmly as I tried to pull my arm away.

"That is _not_ nothing. Bella," he said letting go of my wrist.

"Scott, not now okay? I have to go to the guidance counselor. They want to make sure I am okay with this new environment."

He tried to protest, but Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. Scott glared at him, irritated at being interrupted. "You can talk later. Right now we have more important things to take care of," Stiles said as he glanced down at his phone that was in his hand. Scott glanced at it for a moment to read the message before turning his gaze back at me.

"Later," his voice stern. I nodded back as my mind was now concentrated at their exchange. My intuition flickered. Something was up. And I was going to find out about it; wither they liked it or not…Just after I visited the guidance counselor.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," I said sheepishly as I sat across the lady that I assumed to be the guidance counselor.

"That's no problem," she said with a smile. After I was settled, I turned my eyes to really look at her. She was a beautiful young woman who from the lovely colored complexion was from African American ethnicity. Her eyes captivated me. They held such wisdom that I felt wasn't appropriate for a girl who barely looked the age past 25.

"So, Ms. Morrell what would you like to ask me?" I said, as I got comfortable.

For who knows how long we talked about how much I had been moved around due to my parents divorce, my mother remarrying, my moving to Forks-which was a bit hard to talk about but thankfully she didn't question much about it-, and finally me staying here.

"It seems you really haven't had a stable home," she said as she wrote things down.

I narrowed my eyes at that. I didn't like when people made assumptions. "Yes I may have been moved form place to place, but home is where the people I love are so in a way I have many homes." I said.

She nodded and smiled as if she knew I would say something like that. It aggravated me even more though I didn't say anything, as I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. "That's a funny looking scar. Where did you get it?" She said as she looked down at my left wrist. I mentally groaned. First Scott and Stiles, now her. Geez why did people have to start noticing now.

"I don't know. I'm really clumsy so half of the injuries or scars I have don't really bother or surprise me," I spoke. Half of it being part true. That scar…I could never forget where that came from.

She was silent as she looked at me. I forced myself not to squirm underneath her gaze. "Are we done here?" I demanded.

She smiled back once again. "Yes. I hope you enjoy your next two remaining years here Bella. And if you ever need to talk my door is open." I nodded back politely before scurrying out the door.

Gosh that woman gave me the creeps. I walked through the halls quickly before noticing something from the corner of my eye. I walked closer to a set of lockers, as there were thin lines of white on them. I gently touched them. It was as if someone ran a pair sharp points across it. I noticed that there were exactly five lines, and put a finger on each line. Nails did this? I questioned. My eyes widen. No claws did this I said in my mind as I felt a sharp hit to the back of my head. My forehead hit the lock of the locker as I went down to the floor. The last thing I saw was a blurry male figure before everything went black.

My eyes furrowed as I began to hear voices. "I see now why you won't join me. You're an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." A male voice said.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," another male voice said. This one I recognized. It was Scott.

I lifted my eyes weakly as I saw I was in the backseat of very nice sleek black car. I saw two backs from the looks of it male in front of me, and Scott, Stiles and another girl across from them. I could see them, but they couldn't see me. Suddenly I saw a figure on the roof. My jaw dropped as I saw it was strange creature that looked like a lizard in a way. It let out a sharp cry before leaving.

"Jackson," I heard Scott say. That thing was Jackson?!

Suddenly Lydia stormed out of the house and spoke. "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" She demanded.

I figured now was the time to make my appearance. I silently got out of the car and attacked the one closest to me, which was the taller bald headed one. I kicked hard into the back of his knee and pressed a pressure point on the side of his neck as he went down.

"You know, I'd like to know that too," I said as I let go of the man as he fell down. The other man whirled around to look at me as the others turned their gaze away from the man to me.

"Bella?" Scott said confused until suddenly his eyes turned gold with anger.

Stiles quickly jumped on Scott's back before it looked like he was about to attack. The other man quickly jumped in front of me, slightly bent forward as if to…protect me. But it wasn't needed as Scott took a deep breath and calmed down. "Allison why don't you and Lydia go home." It was more of a demand than a question.

The other girl, which I knew was now Allison, took Lydia's arm and dragged her to what I presumed was her car. We watched as they drove away before the man in front of me spoke.

"You know I'm going to kill him," he said. I focused more on his voice and was surprised at how attractive it sounded. I finally turned my head to look at him. His voice didn't do him justice. He was built, but not enough to say he was really bulky like another vampire I knew. He was tall too, maybe around 5'11 to 6 foot. His eyes though really captured me. They were a very vibrant blue maybe like the color of dark ice blue. They were so guarded though. I felt sadness spread through me at the thought of someone really having to hurt him to put such a wall up. I shook my head gently. What was I thinking? I barely knew the guy and I was already feeling empathy for him.

I saw that Scott was about to talk, but it was time to put a stop to this. I was tired, hungry, and irritated. Not a good combination. "Enough!" I yelled. "We talk later in the house. If you think any of you lot are leaving, you've got another thing coming," I said glaring at everyone even the stranger man with the guarded eyes, and the three other teenagers behind him who were now leaning on the pretty black car.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" The blonde girl said as she glared at me.

I smiled back sweetly at her. "From the sound of those sirens, the cops are just around the corner. Sheriff Stilinksi is an old family friend of mine, and trust me if I slip about a few strange people hanging around scaring me you will be on the police's watch. From what I've seen so far, that's the last thing you want. So do as I say, and all will be well," was the last thing I said as a police car stopped a few yards away.

I saw Mr. Stilinksi come out. "Bella are you alright?"

"I'm good too Dad! Nice of you to ask," I heard Stiles say.

His dad gave him a brief glance. "That's nice Stiles. Bella?"

It was time to pull an act. I chuckled softly. "Yea, I'm sorry for all the commotion. I was home alone and I heard some animal noises, so I got scared. I tried to call Stiles and Scott, but they wouldn't answer. So I called my friend over here," I said as I pointed to the blonde girl that just had gotten snarky with, "and she brought some friends so I wouldn't be afraid. However I got panicky and called the police. I feel kind of silly now because then Scott came home with Stiles and explained that the back door makes these noises when the wind hits it. I'm sorry." I looked down to the ground to appear embarrassed and guilty.

He gave me a brief hug, and I felt a pang of guilt coarse through me for lying to me. "I'm glad you're ok." He then walked toward Scott and Stiles and gave them a whole lecture about the importance of answering their phones.

"Impressive," the guy with the light brunette curls said as he watched my cousin and his friend get lectured. I shrugged back the compliment.

"Sheriff, it's fine. Why don't you continue on working? I was just about to make dinner. I'll make sure Stiles brings you home a plate." And at that he backed off and after being assured one more time he left.

As soon as the cop car was out of the way, Scott punched the handsome stranger causing him to fall. "What the hell is you're problem Derek?! Trying to kill my friend is one thing, but kidnapping my family! That's just crossing the fucking line."

He jumped again to attack him, but Derek pushed him back. "I had nothing to do with it!" He growled back.

I jumped in between them before the fight got worse. "Knock it off okay! God you're giving me a headache. Let's eat and then we can talk alright!"

I didn't even bother looking back to see if they all followed because I could already hear the flight of footsteps shadowing mine. "You're really going to make us food?" Stiles asked. His eyes lighted up at the idea.

"Yes I will. And from the night I can only assumed that you all had I'm pretty sure you all need a home cooked meal." No one bothered to disagree with that as they all took seat at the table near the kitchen. "First off, I don't know any of you besides Scott and Stiles. I'm Bella Swan. Scott's younger cousin."

"Boyd," the tallest bald one spoke. He seemed like the quietest one of the group. I smiled back at him, appreciating him to speak first.

"Erica Reyes." The girl said with a slight nod in my direction.

"Isaac Lahey," the one with the grayish blue eyes said. I could hear the small sound of caution I his voice. I tilted my head slightly and looked at him curiously. He was tense and looked ready to spring to fight if needed too. I frowned. Something had happened to him too as well.

"And you?" I said as a moment of silence passed by with no one speaking.

"Derek Hale." He said. His eyes guarded, but I could see there were hints of curiosity and am I seeing things? Or was that really affection in his eyes? It was small; if you didn't know what you were looking for you'd miss it. But I swear it was affection. Or maybe I hit my head too hard.

Hale. Besides the Hales from upstate, the only Hale family I knew was the one here where most of them had been killed in a fire. Was that why he was so guarded? I shook my head. I was over thinking things too much.

"Nice to meet all of you," I said, as I made my way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I ignored the presences in the other room and let myself relax as I cooked.

"Scott, set the table," I said already knowing he'd hear me just fine. I brought out a plate of steaks and another plate of baked potatoes out. I saw all their eyes widen at the sight and they widened even more as they dug in. I grabbed my bowl of hot clam chowder and walked back to the table. Scott saw me and scooted over so I could share his seat.

I heard Stiles moan appreciatively. "Oh Bella how I have missed your cooking! This is just too good." I smiled back in thanks and took another spoonful of chowder. The hot soup going down my throat helped ease out the tension in my muscles.

"Is that all your eating Bella?" Scott looked at me disapprovingly. Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at me. I blushed at all the attention.

"I'm fine Scott. Honestly I don't think I could handle a full meal right now," I told him. "The chowder calms me." Scott looked at me for a moment before nodding his head.

Most of them had finished from what I saw. Scott and Stiles got up to put away their dish. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica looked at each other before tentatively following them. Now it was just me and Derek, who from the scrapings of a fork and knife I thought was still eating.

I leaned fully back on the chair and took a deep breath. My head was hurting slightly, the silence between us was comforting. After all that has happened today, I could use a moment of silence. Derek didn't say anything, but suddenly I heard the sound of a plate moving across the table.

I opened my eyes and looked down confusing. Derek's plate was now in front of me with a few slices of baked potato and a forth of steak left. I looked at him confusingly, but he was avoiding my gaze by looking down at the plate.

"Even though you feel you can't stomach anything right now, it's best to have some kind of meat down. You'll feel better when you have some real food in you and when it helps you gain more energy," he said.

I blushed. He had left some of his food for me I thought to myself. I felt touched in a way as I felt my lips twitch upward. I didn't respond, but began to slowly eat the remaining food on the plate.

"I'm sorry," I say as I finished eating the food.

He finally turned to look at me. His eyes looked confused, probably about your statement. "I'm sorry about your family," I say hesitantly not wanting to be even more guarded especially since this is such a sensitive topic. "I know you probably heard that a lot the past few years, but I really am sorry."

We held each other's eyes for a moment. Gosh, I felt like I could drown in his blue expressive eyes. When it looked like he was about to speak, Stiles and the rest of the gang appeared. "I think it's time to talk," Scott said.

I nodded back. He brought another chair over, and I scooted down one to sit in it. (The seating is Bella at the head of the table then starting from her right it's: Derek, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Stiles, and then Scott.)

"Explain. Everything." I said. And Scott and Stiles did. They told me everything that happened; all they way back to when Scott got bitten to what just happened tonight.

Once they finished, I surprised them all by laughing. They all looked at me as if I was insane. "I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. "I just find it funny. Oh Scott, we must be related. There's no doubt about it."

They looked on me confused. I grabbed Scott's hand from the table and looked at him. "I know you didn't want me to know about any of this. Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes. But I'm glad you told me. A lot has happened since the last time I saw you," I said while softly stroking his hand.

He looked down at our conjoined hands, and then glared at me. He held my hand up and showed off my scar. "Explain. It's later." He said sternly.

Before I could speak, my arm was suddenly in somebody else's grip. I blinked to see that Derek was holding my arm and lightly tracing the scar with his finger. "Impossible," he said. He looked at me with incredulous eyes. "How?"

So I told them all about what happened to the Forks from the vampires, Edward, all the way down to the shape shifters in La Push. "You've already met some of their kind?" Stiles said excitedly.

Scott glared at him. "Never mind that! I'm going to kill that vampire when I see him. Just wait until I get my hands on him," he spoke. I rolled my eyes, and let him keep talking knowing he needed to let it out.

"Not really their kind. They can't turn others into one of them. It's a gene that gets activated when there are vampires in the area. And they are sickly warm. They run a temperature of about 108 degrees. They also fully change into an actual wolf wolf. But supernaturally bigger and faster.

"Oh my god, Bella what the hell have you gotten yourself into?!" Scott said exasperated.

I looked at him dryly. "I could say the exact same thing to you Scott."

He smirked back. "Touché."

"Hmm didn't picture you the type to love danger," Erica said as she looked me up and down. "Maybe we'll get along after all."

"Lovely," I said sarcastically, but I was pleased that we might actually get along. However from what Scott told me about his girlfriend or whatever she was's family, I knew I would have to watch out for her.

"Did you hear that?" Scott said.

"Hear what?" Stiles said, but all the wolves in the house were silent and focusing on a sound that was too sensitive to humans' ears.

Scott widens his eyes. "Derek no!" But it was too late. Derek and the others were already out of the house running after who I presumed was Jackson.

"Jackson?" Stiles said, our minds on the same wavelength.

He nodded. "Well come on! We have to stop them!" I told them as I ran to the door.

"Bella," Scott said hesitantly.

"If you think I'm staying here then you have another thing coming. This is _Jackson _Scott," I stressed out. He _knew _how much Jackson meant to me. I wasn't going to give in on this.

"Fine," he said and we all scrambled into Stiles's jeep.

I silently begged to the sky that Derek and his pack, or the hunters get to Jackson before we did. I'll protect you Jacks I thought silently. No matter what. As Stiles drove, I took my phone out and sent a text out to someone I knew who kind find any kind of info on practically anything.

**To: Angela Webber**

**I need you to find anything you can on a creature called the kanima. **

**-B**

I pressed send and watched as it loaded before stating it was sent successfully.

Oh gosh. This was going to be a long night I thought to myself as Stiles made a sharp right. Hopefully I survive to see another one I thought dryly as I rubbed my head trying to soothe the pain from the earlier injury at the lockers.

**So how did you like it? Did you enjoy the subtle Derella moment? (Yea I don't know their coupe name) And what do you is the relationship between Jackson and Bella? Remember to review! Hoped you like it (:**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Remember to review! Please and thanks! (: xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Twilight. **

**Chapter 3**

"He went over the fence!" I exclaimed.

"How are we gong t-" before Stiles could finish his question, Scott was out of the car climbing over the wall with ease.

I gaped in shock at the sight. As accepting I was of the fact of his newly discovered powers, I still had to get use to seeing him act on them. I could hear Stiles laughing at my expression. "Yea, it took me a while to get used to it too. Trust me it gets old." He made a u-turn and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as he parked into a parking lot of what seemed to be a club.

"I saw Scott head toward this direction. So now we are just gonna follow him on foot."

I nodded back in response and as I got out of the car, a spasm of pain went through my head. I gasped back in pain as I rubbed my forehead trying to make it stop. "Bella?" I felt two arms grab a hold of mine-steadying me to the ground. I looked up to see Stiles looking at me with concern.

I smiled to reassure him. "I'm fine. Just got off balanced for a second." He looked at me for a moment before nodding back. He grabbed my hand and led us toward, I assumed to be the direction he saw Scott going into.

We were running through an alley when I finally saw Scott. We spooked him when Stiles spoke to get his attention.

"You lost him?!" Stiles said incredulously.

"Not my fault. I don't think it has a scent."

"He." I said so strongly that they both looked back to see me. "It's Jackson not an it."

"Uhm guys," Stiles said as he looked up toward the roof. We saw the kanima lurking through before entering the roof entrance of the club.

"What could he possibly want here," I said curiously.

'Hey, you never know. I mean its Jackson. Maybe he wants to let loose and dance," Stiles said suggestively.

"Not funny Stiles," I said dryly.

"No sense of humor at all Bell. You know you'll get more wrinkles if you keep frowning. And to think you used to all smiles when we were little," Stiles babbled on.

I rolled my eyes at him annoyed that we were wasting time when we should've been helping Jackson. "He's after Danny!" Scott exclaimed.

The boys quickly ran to the back entrance to try and stop him. I went to follow after, but I became unbalanced once again as I felt a stronger spasm of pain in my head. I took a deep breath and hurriedly followed after before they noticed something was wrong.

As we entered the club I began to question Jackson's motives. "Now wait a minute, why would Jacks want to hurt his own best friend?"

"Seriously who knows what goes on in that sick egoistic emotionally unstable mind of his," Stiles said as he looked around.

"Dude…this club is filled with dudes," Scott said.

Stiles rolled his eyes as a cross dresser patted his head. "Nothing gets passed those wolfy senses huh Scott?"

"Stop wasting time and go find him already!" I said worrying that Derek or the others would hurt him.

"Alright. Bella go stay at the bar," Scott said.

I glared refusing to be treated like a child. "Now wait a minute," I started to say.

"Bella I can't concentrate when I know that you may be in the line of danger. Please just listen just this once." He looked at me his expression full of worry.

I sighed. I nodded and headed toward the bar, while the boys headed toward the dance floor. However I didn't even make it to the bar when another wave of pain surged through my head. This one was too strong, and suddenly for the second time this day everything went black.

_**Meanwhile in Scott's perspective**_

__I pushed through the crowd of warm bodies, focusing only on Danny and Jackson who was above him. Suddenly smoke filled the room, which just made it harder to find Jackson. I could hear bodies dropping from left to right when I finally saw Jackson, and behind him I saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

"No!" I protested, but Derek had clawed his way through Jackson's reptile skin. However he got away, thankfully, before Derek could kill him. I looked in the direction that Derek was in, but he had disappeared.

I quickly ran outside to find Jackson, which wasn't as difficult as I thought it was as the black liquid that fell from his body made a pathway toward him. I finally found him unconscious on the ground bleeding. I kneeled down and sighed in relief when I felt him breathing still.

The door opened and Stiles ran out in a Stiles fashion. "What do we do with him now?" I said.

"Let's get him to the car. I'll text Bell to meet us there. And we'll figure it out then," he said while taking his phone out to text Bella.

We ran toward the car, luckily our bodies blending into the darkness of the night so no one would see us.

"What's taking her so long?" Stiles said impatient wanting to get out of here. "I can't let any of the police see me or else they'll tell my dad and he'll know something is up."

"Too late," I mumbled as Sheriff Stilinksi's car appeared.

"God can this get any worse?!" Stiles exclaimed.

Just on time I thought sarcastically as Jackson then decided to groan in protest.

"That was rhetorical!"

I took a deep breath, forcing my muscles to relax. I began to let my hearing do the work as I tried to find Bella's heartbeat.

It took me a while, but I finally found it. It was so weak that I almost didn't hear it. I frowned, what was going on? Then I heard voices around her too.

"Hurry! We have to get this one to the hospital soon. She's bleeding from the side of her head."

"Bella!" I exclaimed. Before I knew it, I was out of the car running into the direction of her heartbeat. I found her as she was being hauled up into the ambulance. I tried going after her, but one of the people in the ambulance stopped me.

"Easy there kid. You can't go in there."

I glowered at him, and he had the self-preservation to flinch back. "What do you mean I can't go in there?! That's my cousin," I said trying to go in after her.

"Look. There's no room. Just follow after ok," he said trying to calm me down.

I forced myself to turn around. There was no use in fighting when she could've been getting worse. I went back to the car to see Stiles talking with his dad. He was explaining how we were here to cheer Danny up over his bad break up.

The sheriff believed him and told Stiles to go home before leaving to help his other deputies. I grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the car. I let him go as soon as we were in front of it. I quickly got in and waited as he scrambled himself inside.

"What the hell man?!" He said glaring at me.

"Drive. Now. Bella's in the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened?" He said already forgiving me for my behavior.

"I don't know! Now drive!" I said, or more like growled at him in frustration. I could feel the wolf coming out, as I felt the anger and worry of what might have happened to Bella began to be too much for me.

I felt Stiles put a hand on my shoulder. "Scott, you need to calm down. You being like this won't help Bella at all. And also what the hell are we going to do about Jackson?"

"I don't know Stiles1 Please just take care of it for now, and drive already!" I said as I leaned my head on the window trying to calm down. He didn't respond, but he listened and started the car, Blurred images passed by as he continued to drive.

This was my fault I thought to myself. I left her on her own and she got hurt. What was I thinking?! She just got here, and I already hurt her.

"It's not your fault," Stiles said quietly.

"Yes it is. I should've," I stopped speaking. I didn't what to say. I should've done more to make sure her she'd be safe.

"Scott you don't even know what happened. Stop blaming yourself," he said as he stopped in front of the entrance of the hospital.

I looked up at him, the anguish clear in my eyes. He smiled sympathetically at me. "She'll be ok."

I frowned at his optimism. "You don't know that."

He shrugged back. "I know I don't. But it's Bella. She's a fighter. And it's just what you say when something bad happens."

I smiled softly at him. I clapped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks man. You're a good friend." I said before running into the hospital.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I saw her come out of a room. "Bella-" I began to say, but she cut me off.

"I know. She's here. She's in room 429. She's unconscious, but you can go see her. The doctors don't know what's wrong yet. Scott, do you know what happened?"

"No, I don't." She looked at me for a moment before nodded back when she realized I wasn't lying.

"Go see her." I didn't have to be told twice as I sped walk toward her room. 425. 427. Oh there! 429. I slowly entered the room. The only thing I heard was Bella's soft breathing and the beeping sound of her heartbeat. I grabbed a seat and placed it beside her bed. I sat down and grabbed her hand.

I felt my muscles relaxing as I finally had her in my sight. Her sweet strawberry scent filling the room, and wrapping around me. I relaxed even more. I stayed there just listening to the steady beat of her heart, fearing that if I didn't it would disappear. I closed my eyes, as I finally realized how tired I was. Bella please be all right was the only thought I had before I drifted off to sleep.

"Scott! Scott! Scott! Wake up!" I felt someone pushing me, and I frowned as I wiped away the sleep in my eyes.

I opened my eyes, and they focused on Stiles. "Stiles? Hey what are you doing here?"

"To visit Bella of course you idiot. How is she?" Stiles asked as he sat gingerly on the bottom of Bella's bed.

"She'll be ok." We turned around to see my mom coming through the door. "It seems she had an injury on her head that got pretty swollen. The pain must've been too much because she passed out. It'll be awhile before she wakes up as she has a concussion. Don't worry though. She's in good hands though. I have to ask, do you know how she hurt her head?"

I turned my head away from her taking deep breaths to calm myself. Stiles, thankfully, knew what was happening and answered back. "No we don't know what happened. It must've been before we saw her at the house."

My mom didn't respond back, so I assumed she left. "I'm going to kill Erica," I growled remembering back at the house Erica had said she knocked Bella out to use as bait against us.

"Scott, let's not get to hasty. Just remember that Bell's safe. We have a lot more to worry about," Stiles said. Then he continued to ramble on about what he did with Jackson. I tried as best as I could to listen to him to distract myself from actually thinking about attacking a girl for the first time ever.

**Bella POV**

_Around 3 years ago when Bella was 14…_

_I was jogging on a track when all of a sudden I bumped into someone. "Oops sorry," I said sheepishly. I looked up to see a really tall guy. _

_ "Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" A guy behind him said. _

_ I mumbled a sorry before turning around to walk away. Suddenly I felt a tight grip on my wrist. "Hey, hey now. Look you dirtied my shoes. Surely there's something you can do about it," the man I bumped into said. _

_ They started to move in closer, and just when I was about to scream another voice appeared. "Hey!" I turned around to see a young teen around my age walk up to us. He was lanky, but still had some muscles. From what I could see he could still tower over me, though that wasn't really hard to do as I was only 5 foot. The closer he came, the more I realized it was Jackson Whittmore. (He's 15 right now.) He walked in between the guy and me and I couldn't help but curl myself into his backside. I grabbed the back of his shirt without thinking as the fear of what would come next. "Back off now. Or you'll regret it," Jackson growled at them. _

_ I assumed that something about his expression made them hesitate as they glared at him and walked away. He then turned around and glowered at me. "What were you thinking? A girl like you should never be alone. You could get hurt." I flinched back at his tone, but didn't respond. _

_ "I'm sorry," I said chokingly as I felt tears blocking my gaze. I quickly wiped them away before he could see. He sighed before grabbing my hand, and tugging me into the opposite direction of my cousin's house. _

_ When he didn't start talking, I began to as questions. "Where are we going?" _

_ He looked at me through the corner of his eye before looking ahead. "My house. You need to ice your wrist. That dick grabbed you pretty roughly." As he said this, I felt his thumb gently stroke my wrist. I looked down to see it was already turning a light shade of purple. _

_ We didn't say anything else as we made our way toward his house. I tried not to look like an idiot as I looked around amazed at the sight of his house. He released my hand and pointed toward the stairs. "My room is the first door to the left. Go up there why I go get you some ice." I didn't bother to disobey as I feared he'd get upset. _

_ I was surprised to find his room quite neat, since Scott's usually always had some kind of mess. Maybe it was just Scott. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to come up. He soon opened the door and carefully wrapped an ice pack around my wrist. I frowned when I noticed that his hand was all scratched up and slightly bruised. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his hand in both of mine. "What happened?" I said as I gently ran my hands through the cut. _

_ He shrugged. "I punched my sports locker." I frowned before getting up. I looked around the room and found a small first aid kit on one of his shelves. I took his hand and placed it on my lap, and began to clean the cuts. "You're not going to ask why I punched my locker?" _

_ I looked up at him and smiled. "You don't have to answer to me Jackson." _

_ "You know my name." he said as a statement more than as a question. "Who are you?" he demanded curiously._

_ "I'm Bella Swan. I'm Scott McCall's cousin. I visit here practically every summer. And everyone knows who Jackson Whittmore is," I said jokingly. I heard about him from Scott and Stiles. He was the only freshman to have made varsity team. He got attention from all the girls, and apparently was a big rich egoistic jerk. "You're not as bad as I thought you were."_

_ He raised his eyebrows at me, amused. "Oh and what have you heard about me."_

_ "I heard you're a big shot even though you're a freshman because you made varsity lacrosse, and that you're a rich jerk whose smart. But I think you're not as a big as a jerk as you let people let on."_

_ He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you say that?" _

_ "Because you saved me," I said softly. "You could be a jerk, but I think that you're just lonely. It must be a lot of pressure to have to always be the best."_

_ He glared at me and took his hand away once I finished nursing it. "You know you make a lot of assumptions, especially when you only just met me." _

_ I smiled back ignoring his glare. "Yet you haven't denied any of my 'assumptions.'" I took back his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore." He didn't smile back, but after a while he gave my hand a squeeze back. _

_ Since then, Jackson and I got even closer. Every summer, we'd hang out and he'd climb through my window and stay the night with me most of the time. But if my Auntie didn't have work, I would stay at his house. We talked about anything and everything. It took me while, but I got him to let down some of those walls he'd put up around other people. Scott really didn't understand our relationship, but I was glad he accepted it no matter how reluctant he was. _

_ To be honest our relationship, to other people, could be quite confusing. We were very touchy around each other. Not like kissing, but we held hands and embraced a lot. He never said it, but I knew he enjoyed the warmth and security I brought him. We were very protective of each other. It was why I was so determined to save him now. He saved me back then, and still did when we went on our unique adventures. I would save Jackson. If it was the last thing I did. _

I moaned as I tried to look away from the lights as my eyes were too sensitive. **Scott POV**

"What is he doing here?" I demanded as I opened the door to let Derek and Isaac in. I know he didn't actually hurt Bella, but he was there when she got hurt. Honestly I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but I couldn't help it. I was kind of wreck what with Jackson refusing our help and not believing us, failing two or three classes, I might get heldback, Jackson filed a restraining order on me, and last but not least Bella still isn't awake. "I don't trust him," as I glared at his back.

"Yea well he doesn't trust you either," Isaac said.

Derek turned around and glared back at the both us. "Yea and Derek really doesn't care. So both of you behave and suck it up." Derek looked me up and down. "You look like a mess," he said as he saw the bags under my eyes.

I felt my eyes glow yellow as I growled defensively. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I took a deep breath to calm down. "Let's not antagonize Scott right now shall we? He's barely holding onto his sanity as it is," Dr. Deaton said.

Isaac cocked his head to the side and scrutinized me. "Why? What's up with you?"

I sighed, knowing I'd have to say what was happening since they weren't going to let it go. "My cousin's in the hospital," I said with distaste. "So excuse me if I'm a bit of a wreck right now."

Isaac blinked. "Wait, the one we met a few days ago?" When I nodded, he began to prod even more. "What happened?"

I could see now that Derek was listening to. I sighed. "Well if you must know that it seemed Erica left her bite on Bella without even knowing. The knock Erica gave on her head gave her spasms of pain. One of the spasms was too much and she passed out at the club where we following Jackson. She was brought to the hospital, and it seems she has a concussion. She's hasn't woken ever since. Okay, enough talking about this. How are we going to save Jackson?"

Dr. Deaton then explained how maybe what affects the kanima affects the master. Now all we have to do is create a plan to catch the both of them.

"Why do you even care?" Isaac asked genuinely curious.

Everyone was looking at me curious to hear the answer. "Jackson is being controlled. He doesn't know what he's doing. He's innocent in this. We have to save him." I said giving half the truth.

Isaac narrowed his eyes at me. "No there's more to it than that." He smirked. "Don't tell me you've got a little crush on your co-captain Scott. Didn't know you swung that way."

I rolled my eyes. I was okay with gays, but I was straight and he knew that. "Don't be ridiculous. Even if I was gay, Jackson is too much of an ass."

"Then what are you hiding?" Derek demanded.

"I'm not hiding anything. Honestly, a big part of the reason I'm doing this is for Bella."

Derek frowned. "Explain."

Dr. Deaton raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware that Bella and Jackson were romantically involved."

I blanched at the idea. "They're not!" At least they better not be I thought to myself.

"Well then what is it?" Isaac questioned.

I sighed. Before I could explain further I felt my phone vibrate. I unlocked it to see a message from my mom.

**From: Mom**

** To: Scott**

_**She's awake. **_

__"Okay. I gotta go." I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Derek peering at me.

"What's going on? Who was that?"

"We can talk about this later, but for now I have to go. Bella is awake." I dug in my pocket for my keys, but the realized I walked here because my mom had grounded me. "Crap," I said quietly.

"Let's go then," Derek said as he began to walk out the door.

"Wait what?"

"You don't have your keys right? Well hurry up. I'll drive you."

I bid Dr. Deaton goodbye, and followed Isaac and Derek to his camaro. I was silent for the ride there. Baffled by why Derek was being so nice. I'd think of it later, right now all I wanted to see was Bella.

I frowned as he began to park the car. "You can just drop me off-" I began to say before he cut me off.

"You're not the only one who needs to see her," Derek said as he gave me a look before subtly looking back at Isaac. I looked back to see Isaac staring at the hospital with a blank expression. I didn't really understand why, but I let it go as I led them to her room.

I began to hear voices the closer we got. "Bella what the hell is going on? What's this about you being in the hospital?" I heard a male voice demand.

Finally we entered her room to see her in bed on the phone. I gave her a brief scan, elated to see that she wasn't as pale as before and that she was awake. She gave me a brief smile before turning her attention toward the phone.

"I'm fine Dad. You know me. I tripped. I thought it wasn't a big deal, but I guess I was wrong. I'm fine. I promise," she answered back.

I heard Uncle Charlie sigh back. "Alright. But just be more careful okay?"

Bella laughed back. "Ok dad. Love you bye."

**Bella POV**

I hung the phone up and turned my attention to Scott. "Scott," I said softly. He quickly made his made toward me and brought me into his arms. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around him and breathed his familiar scent. As we separated I noticed the bags under his eyes. "You look awful. Have you slept at all?" I said.

He looked down sheepishly. "I've got a lot on my mind to distract me from sleep." I frowned and was about to protest but he cut me off. "I will sleep soon. I'm so glad your ok." I felt him press a kiss on my forehead and nuzzle his face in the crook of my neck.

I stroked his hair lightly. "Sorry I worried you." I felt eyes on me, so I looked to my left to see Isaac and Derek looking around the room awkwardly. Probably trying to not interrupt Scott and mine's reunion. I smiled at Isaac when I caught his eye. "This is a surprise. I was expecting Scott, not you two."

Isaac smiled sheepishly. "I uhm. Uh," Isaac stammered. I saw a blush rise in his cheeks as he looked away from my gaze. "I-" he began to say before Derek patted his back so hard that he stepped forward. "Hey!" he said indignantly.

Derek smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh I'm sorry. Thought you were choking over there from all the stammering you were making." I heard Scott snicker beside me. Isaac glared at the two of them before huffing back.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," he said glaring back at Derek who rolled his eyes in response. "I want to say I'm sorry for my part in your injury. I know I wasn't the one who actually hurt you, but I was there and I could've stopped it. So I'm sorry."

I smiled back in kind. "There's nothing to apologize for, but you're forgiven. Thank you."

Scott scoffed next to me and nudged my cheek with the top of his head. "You forgive too easily."

I rolled my eyes back at him. "That reminds me. There's food court downstairs. Get me some soup please. Isaac will you go with him too?" I said turning my head toward Isaac. "Please?" I said, batting my lashes at him. I wanted them to get along, so maybe them buying me food will let them settle their differences.

He smiled back shyly. "Sure."

"Thank you," I said as the two boys walked out the door. I notice Scott give Derek a look before he left though.

"Sorry about him. He gets a bit too overprotective sometimes," I said sheepishly.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Sometimes?" I shrugged back.

I smiled at him amused. "You know you don't have to stand there so awkwardly." I scooted to the side and patted the side next to me. "Come sit." It took him a minute to decide before he slowly walked toward me and sat down on the bed. "You act as if I'm going to bite you. Thought that was your job."

He huffed before looking into my eyes. "How are you really?"

I rolled my eyes at the question. It was getting old. "I'm fine. Really." I patted his hand reassuringly ignoring the strange warmth his touch brought me. "So what's happened the last few days I've been out?" He then filled me in on everything from Scott and Stiles trying to help Jackson, him attacking Jackson, Jackson not believing them and putting a restraining order against them, to them joining forces, to finally what happened at the Vet tonight. "Wow." Was all I said.

"Wow doesn't even cover it," he said. The lethargy clear in his voice.

"I'm glad that you two are finding common ground. It's best to work as a team than alone."

He snorted. "I doubt it. It's quite difficult to work as a team when you're butting heads all the time and can't really trust the other person."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and defended Scott. "That can go both ways. You haven't really given him any reasons to trust you either. Both of you have to open up at least somewhat if you want to gain each other's trust."

"Kind of hard when it's hard to trust at all," he said so quietly that I don't think he meant for me to hear it. I felt my eyes softened at the figure in front of me. He's been through so much, and betrayed by a girl he thought cared about him.

I took a hold of his hand and have it a squeeze. "We're going to have to work on that then. You can't be a good alpha if you can't trust your pack mates." I reasoned with him.

He looked at our conjoined hands before turning to look at me with his piercing blue eyes. "If it counts, I trust you Derek," I said shyly, feeling a blush upon my face. But I meant what I said. Though we just met, I couldn't help but feel as though if I were in any danger he'd help me. I felt so safe with him, which was so strange as I just met him. He was practically a stranger. But that would change I decided. I would get to know this man and break down through his walls.

I felt him gently squeeze my hand back. "It counts," was all he said back. I smiled softly before feeling a yawn course through me. He chuckled softly, and I would be a liar if I didn't admit that hi smiled dazzled me a bit. "Go to sleep. You're tired," Derek said.

I didn't really want to sleep as I wanted to continue talking to him, but my eyes betrayed me. And I soon drifted off with the scent of all that is Derek surrounding me. It was an addicting scent. It was like orange blossoms, vanilla, and mint, but there was an edge of spice in it. No cologne could compare to it.

**Derek POV (YAY! (: )**

She sighed contently in her sleep and nuzzled her head more into the pillow. I felt my lips tilt forward slightly at the slight. I had never seen such a captivating sight. Her soft curls cascading down her shoulders and back gracefully, and the moonlight made her glow. She was breathtaking. An Angel. And she took my breath away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I knew mates existed, but never had I believed I would receive mine. I could remember my cousins, Simon and John, explaining it to me when I had finally joined the pack at 16 when I began to transform.

_"You smell her before you ever actually lay your eyes on her," Simon explained. "It's the most glorious scent you'll ever smell. And when you finally see her," he stopped speaking. His eyes glazed over as he remembered when he first spot his mate Bree. "There are no words for it." His eyes focused back on me. "It's like magic," he said beaming at me. _

_ "It's the best gift you'll ever get." John said next to him. "The gift of the bite or transforming could never compare. It's different for everyone. All of a sudden, everything just makes…sense in the world." He smiled at my confused expression. "I know it sounds cheesy and stupid, but you'll understand when it happens to you."_

I used to think they were insane, that things like that were only fairytales. But then Bella appeared and turned my whole views about the subject upside down. They were right of course. I smelt her before I saw her. It was strange how it just happened a few days ago.

"_Where are they?" I demanded as Isaac and Erica were still not here. _

"_They're on the way," Boyd told me. I nodded back and then the wind current_

_blasted in our direction and I caught the whiff of the most delicious scent I've ever inhaled. It was sweet like strawberries, but had remains of freesias and rainfall. It was delectable. I almost shifted right there, so that I could go find the scent. _

_Then Erica and Isaac appeared. I turned around to give them a piece of my mind, but I was to distracted by the girl in Isaac's arms. The wind blew to my face again, and I realized that the delicious scent was from her. I felt a pull to the girl, as I stared at her face. It was serine. I yearned to touch her face to see if it was as soft and smooth as it looked, but I had enough self-control to tighten my hands in fists before I did anything. _

_I raised an eyebrow at the two, and Erica was the one who answered with a smirk. "She's bait." I almost attacked her for that, but I shrugged off the desire, bewildered why I was so protective of a girl I didn't know. _

I scoffed at how stupid and naïve I was. I was already taught all the instincts of a wolf, and yet there was my mate in front of me and I didn't even realize it. But then she woke up…and all that changed.

"_I'd like to know that answer as well," a lovely voice that rang like pretty bells answered. _

_I turned around, and I forced myself not to gasp. She was beautiful even awake. Her chocolate brown eyes were a sight to behold. Then I felt it. It was just as John and Simon said. There were no words to describe it. It was like magic. All of sudden I saw her, and she was all that mattered. _

I closed my eyes and smiled softly reminiscing the feeling. I knew she felt the bond, and I would have to explain it to her soon. But not now. It was too dangerous, and let's face it I wasn't ready to tell her. I feared rejection, and not only that, there was Scott as well. The guy was so overprotective and he'd go ballistic if heard about this. For now I'd keep it to myself, and I'd let Bella in on it soon and let her decide what she wanted.

Hopefully all will go well. I mean all I wanted was for her to be happy and safe wither it was with me or someone else. Though the thought of her with someone else was upsetting, especially to my wolf side. I remember the alpha wolf inside me being very elated when she allowed me to protect when I saw Scott was about to attack, and even now when she confessed her trust in me. I didn't deserve it, but I was going to try my hardest to make sure I was someone that she could trust everything and anything with. I grabbed our still conjoined hands and nuzzled them to my face relishing in the touch and smell. After all, she was what mattered most to me now…

** So there you go! I hope I did an okay Derek pov. How was it? I know nothing really happened, but I promise I have plans for how things are going to go down. I hope you stick with me and please review. (: I'd love hearing your opinions. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
